bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoners' Training Ground
The Summoners' Training Ground, also known as Battle Simulator, located in the Survey Office of Imperial Capital Randall, is available for all players to test out the Summoner's skills. Before Battling Similarly to entering the quest beforehand, you can choose a friend from the list, from your own inventory, or choose "No Helper" at all. Since items are unlimited, you won't be using your items here, but you may choose to use items in Manage Items from MENU. Additionally, no Energy will be consumed at all. In Battle Just like in a normal battle, you attack the enemies. However, enemies will not attack back. Defeating all of the enemies will cause the enemies to be respawned the next round. Enemy Settings You may adjust the enemy settings by going to MENU > Enemy Settings. There are a total of 6 enemies available at one time. "All Off" turns off other enemies except Enemy 1 (which cannot be turned off). In "General Settings", you may adjust: *Elemental Settings **Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light and Dark. *HP Settings - ranging from 10,000~100,000 multiplied by 10,000 equals to 100,000,000~1,000,000,000 *Defense Settings **Normal - Damage taken towards enemy will be at normal damage **High - Damage taken towards enemy will be lowered **MAX - Damage taken towards enemy will be reduced to 1, unless Def ignore is active, or during Spark *Self-Healing Settings **ON - Enemy's HP will be healed to max after each turn **OFF - Enemy's HP will remain the same after each turn *Turn-Revival Settings **ON - Enemy will revive at the end of the turn once defeated **OFF - Enemy will only revive if all enemies are defeated *BC & HC Drop Settings **Normal - BC and HC drop rate will be normal **Low - BC and HC drop rate will be lowered **None - BC and HC drop rate will be at 0, even with BC and HC drop rate buff(s) *Critical Resistance Settings **Normal - Critical hit rate chance will be normal **High - Critical hit rate chance will be lowered **MAX - Critical hit rate chance will be impossible, even with critical hit rate buff(s) *Elemental Resistance Settings **Normal - Damage taken from elemental weakness damage will be normal **High - Damage taken from elemental weakness damage will be lowered **MAX - Damage taken from elemental weakness damage will remain the same as its normal damage, even with elemental weakness damage buff(s) Battle Settings You may adjust the battle settings by going to MENU > Battle Settings. *Unit HP Settings. You can manage your Units' HP levels ranging 1~100%. HP recovered will be reverted to its adjusted percentage after every turn. *BB Gauge Settings **Normal - BB Gauge will not be recovered **Self-Healing - BB Gauge fills to max after every turn **Infinite - BB Gauge fills to max instantly after every use *Critical Hit Settings **Normal - Critical hit rate dealt chance will be usual **Guarantees - Critical hit rate dealt chance will be at 100% **Invalid - Critical hit rate dealt chance will be at 0%, even with critical hit rate buff(s). *Overdrive Gauge Settings **Normal - OD Gauge will be at its usual fill rate **Infinite - OD Gauge will be at 100% instantly after every use *BGM Settings - This option allows you to choose any Background Music for the battle. Music must be purchased from the Music House to show up in the list. Manage Items Tapping "Manage Items", you can equip up to 5 items for the battle. All items are set to 99. You must have owned the item before in order for it to be available. LOG Tapping "LOG" will show how much damage your unit(s) has dealt, how many BCs and HCs were produced, Spark damage dealt, elemental weakness damage dealt, and total of Sparks dealt. A red value on the number(s) indicate(s) a new record from the previous turn(s). On each unit, there will be total damage dealt, Spark dealt, hits delivered and critical hits dealt.